136114-compensation-for-paying-players
Content ---- Why not? | |} ---- ---- That's really impressive because all I did was one PvP match and went "eh I'm going to drink beer and watch netflix" | |} ---- | |} ---- That would funny. | |} ---- ---- ---- Because he's been playing WS for all of 2 days and as a F2Player gives zero *cupcakes*? Edited October 3, 2015 by CunningLinguist | |} ---- ---- ---- Well... they need to fix the issue with them occasionally giving you nothing first, otherwise it's sort of like compensating you by pointing and laughing. | |} ---- ---- ---- ToS, read it. They really don't owe anyone anything. | |} ---- I'd prefer an "I survived the F2P launch and all I got was this lousy t-shirt" shirt. | |} ---- ---- ---- It isn't about what they are/are not obligated to do as part of ToS. It's about taking care of the people who support you. It's good business, good damage control, and good PR. Any company that fails to take advantage of such an easy way to show customers they care, should really take a step back and rethink how they operate. Edited October 3, 2015 by CunningLinguist | |} ---- ---- Haha I was actually going to mention how Archeage was very generous with their compensation package and their server issues from the merger were much less severe than what Wildstar's playerbase is dealing with presently. I durno, I understand it's a bit greedy to ask for compensation, but I do think it goes a long way to smoothing peoples' ruffled feathers with relatively 0 cost to the company. Throwing some neat virtual items at people doesn't cost the company a dime besides the small bit of time it takes to code/implement. | |} ---- The purpose of it is to protect Carbine from people who are going to try to demand their own idea of compensation through legal action or something like that. It doesn't mean they won't compensate in situations like this because its good business to recognize you screwed something up and you want to express gratitude to customers who have stuck through it. Edited October 3, 2015 by Beartornado | |} ---- Reason I say that is because people believe they HAVE to give compensation due to the launch when in reality they don't have to give the community anything. Never said that they won't do it of their own free will. | |} ---- ---- but as the white knights sayeth "TOS read it" and so it shall be in their minds. | |} ---- Yeah....Uh....Free will kinda goes out the window when you botch a re-launch in this fashion after failing to deliver on promises made prior to re-launch. If they don't do it, it's PR suicide. They need something to make those on the fence feel as though it was "worth it". It'll happen. | |} ---- ---- 1000% agree on the Boomboxes. I have so many of those friggin' things just collecting dust right now it's stupid. Consequently, I've logged about the same amount of time you have, and am also subbed up. Where I disagree is where you say you don't think they will recover. I'm not ready to start shoveling dirt for the grave juuuuuust yet. Did they trip and fall over their shoe-laces to bust their grill on the pavement afterwards? Sure. But I still think they can pick themselves up, dust themselves off, and keep at it. I don't think they'll hit that stride for at least another month, but I'm at least willing to drop the sub and ride out true F2P until they show me otherwise. From the gameplay I have logged, it's been a helluva ride. | |} ---- ---- Ok maybe I over-stated their recovery time. I think it will hurt them regardless. Yes, they may recover the game.. However, most people these days aren't as forgiving. I convinced 6 people to try the game when it goes f2p only 1 is still trying the others absolutely will not come back under any circumstance. So while they may recover these massive issues, you can't recover the people that are convinced Carbine is completely inept. Hell, I honestly think the ONLY thing spurring me on at this point to try a day or two more is the fact that I did drop money on a subscription. Edited October 3, 2015 by softwarekiller | |} ---- Which is understandable. I truly do get where you are coming from. I've also been in those same shoes as that of your friends. I know after investing tons of hours in the ESO beta just to see them not take the feedback given, and then push forward the release date was a feeling similar to the one I am feeling here and now. Community management is something I hold near and dear when it comes to my games of choice, it's why I play MMOs over the usual AAA console titles. Honestly, it may not be a bad idea to not even give it those few days. Maybe step away from it until your next day off, it's pretty much what I'm doing at this point. That way, when I do come back, it should at the very least give me an impression outside the launch window, and a better understanding of what this team is capable of. | |} ---- That's fine and dandy, but when I pay for a service as a subscriber, I expect that service to work at least most of the time. The game has been inaccessible or unplayable most of the week, meaning my paid subscription time was wasted. Perhaps Carbine has shielded themselves in the ToS from having to give compensation time to paying customers (although that likely wouldn't hold up in court), but I can just as easily shut down my subscription and never give them another dime. Companies that want to thrive do not screw over paying customers. It's a pretty simple concept. They may say they owe us nothing, but at the same time, we owe them nothing if they refuse to stand behind their paying customers. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Edited October 4, 2015 by ZwipeZanther | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Lol realistically how many people who go on a forum threatening legal action, would go out of their way to spend thousands on lawyer and court fees to get back a few dollars, which they probably wouldnt win anyway. Don't really care about being compensated, i knew what i was in for when i paid, just like every other game i pay for. Though in saying that if people feel they deserve compensation for the few dollars they "lost" then sure why not. | |} ---- Why do those still have a limit as to how many you can open now anyway? They basically were an incentive to log in at least once a day, but now there are actual log in rewards, yet we still have to deal with that timer. I've got over 60 of those damn things, and with the timer, a terrible compensation, but no timer, not as annoying. | |} ---- ---- ---- Please to refer to section 10b of the TOS. Clear as day: SERVICE AND AVAILABILITY YOU ACKNOWLEDGE THAT CARBINE MAY IN ITS REASONABLE DISCRETION PROVIDE SUBSEQUENT VERSIONS, ENHANCEMENTS, MODIFICATIONS, UPGRADES OR PATCHES RELATED TO ANY PART OF THE SERVICE. YOU ACKNOWLEDGE THAT SERVICE MAY BE INTERRUPTED FOR REASONS WITHIN OR BEYOND THE CONTROL OF CARBINE, THAT CARBINE CANNOT AND DOES NOT GUARANTEE YOU WILL BE ABLE TO USE THE GAME OR ANY ACCOUNT WHENEVER YOU WISH TO DO SO, THAT CARBINE WILL INTERRUPT THE SERVICE ON A REGULAR BASIS FOR PURPOSES OF MAINTENANCE OR UPDATES AND MAY DO SO WITHOUT PROVIDING YOU WITH NOTICE BEFORE SUCH INTERRUPTION, AND THAT CARBINE MAY PROVIDE SUBSEQUENT VERSIONS, ENHANCEMENTS, MODIFICATIONS, UPGRADES OR PATCHES RELATED TO THE GAME THAT YOU MUST ACCEPT AND/OR INSTALL BEFORE YOU WILL BE ABLE TO USE THE GAME. That being said, Im sure Carbine will give us a "thank you for your patience" consolation in one form or another. | |} ---- That's what I was going to say. They've done it before, so I wouldn't be surprised for them to do it again. I imagine there are just more pressing concerns at the moment than figuring out how or what to compensate with. | |} ---- ---- Do you really think they are trying to "dodge" something? Grow up. Give them a reasonable amount of time. I BEG you... send me your PayPal address via private message and I'll compensate you $3.50 personally for your pain and suffering of 7 days of your precious gaming time lost. | |} ---- Don't subs get 4 months free anyway? At least My subscription gave me 4 months free that won't expire until close to Christmas, maybe brand new subs don't get that, but why start a brand new sub if a games free and you can play it in full with out a sub? Try it free and if you like it sub... At least that's what I would do. | |} ---- Wait you said $15 earlier wtf? Come on man, don't pull a fast one on us like that. Also, the real question is Why would you spend ANY money on this game? | |} ---- Because my time is worth more than $0. | |} ---- Because we're responsible adults who recognize the effort involved in producing a game of this magnitude and would like to reward the people who make it happen. Plus, we're not freeloaders? Maybe? | |} ---- Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were one of those who throws money away for nothing. I'm not. I work for a living, pay my bills, and when I pay for a service, I expect to get what I pay for. Carbine needs to add one week of time to subscribers, period. I don't really care if that only amounts to $3.50 worth of time, it was a week I paid for, and could not make use of. By the way, what exactly would you consider a "reasonable amount of time"? It has been 17 days since things got settled out, for the most part. That's plenty of time for Carbine to add a week of playtime to subscribers, and arrange for everyone to get some other compensation. I've seen companies less capable than Carbine arrange compensation like this in a couple of days. Going on three weeks, though? Yeah, that means Carbine did not intend to compensate us at all, thus why I brought this discussion back up. | |} ---- Compensation can't be discussed until the problems that are happening are fixed. In case you haven't noticed at all there are still a good number of threads cropping up about people reporting login loop issues and heavy lag, so everything is not "all fixed". I myself have noticed that Wildstar plays almost flawlessly...provided I don't go past Galeras or Auroria. I've noticed fairly consistent lag spikes upon reaching Whitevale and I can only imagine that it keeps up like this at higher level areas. Carbine Staff reported that they haven't yet fixed the source of all the server-side lag troubles and have thus far only been able to move the bottleneck. If Carbine brought up compensation while there were still problems then the longer the problems persist the more that players will feel the compensation is inadequate. Stating definitively or even casually mentioning potential compensation for issues like this can severely harm the game by way of the community latching onto it. If there's a confirmation of compensation the community will start to speculate on just what it might be and it will invariably wind up disappointing the bulk of the community when any actual compensation is revealed. Barking at Carbine for not tossing out party favors because you, personally, haven't had any real issues is immature and only paints you as being over-entitled. It is up to Carbine to determine if there will be compensation and what that compensation will be and that discussion can only be had when the issues that cropped up have been dealt with, which they currently have not been. | |} ----